


Dawn

by pesca7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 城市醒來之前，所有的時間都是她們的。





	Dawn

李元熙醒轉時覺得下身異常地濕潤；這種熟悉的快感、甚至是體內的異物感都一再把她迷離的意識扯離夢境——  
「等、嗯啊、迪奧啊！」  
體內的手指撞到某處神經尤其敏感的地方，李元熙尚未能逃離喉間的呻吟便硬生生化成了一聲哽咽。她的內褲早就不知道被甩到房間哪個角落，雙腿亦不知何時大開著迎接侵犯。而令她如此狼狽的罪魁禍首——那個留著一頭棕色大波浪卷髮的女孩正把臉埋了在她的下體，一邊忙著幫她指交，一邊以唇舌逗弄她的陰蒂。就算李元熙已經不是第一次被對方這樣子弄醒，一醒來就看到這種淫靡的畫面還是令她紅了臉。  
她的小穴本能地分泌更多液體，渴求著更多的侵入。濕黏的觸感隨著李迪奧每次的進入在她的腿間蔓延開來，令她不住地發出小聲的嗚咽；指間一輪激烈的抽插後，李迪奧才停下了舔弄她的動作，兩指也隨之抽出。  
「你怎麼……」李元熙想要興師問罪，卻又羞得一個字都說不下去。她以雙手掩住了自己的臉；體內的熱潮完全沒有因為李迪奧的抽身而平復，反而更往快感的核心收縮，強烈地提醒著她現在的空虛。  
「睡到一半開始蹭我大腿的人是你啊？」李迪奧笑著彎下身來親吻她，唇舌間隱約的腥氣令李元熙緊繃的神經又更脆弱了點。 「我只是幫你一把而已。」  
真相是怎樣已經無從考究，李元熙也覺得不甚重要了。她主動勾著李迪奧的脖子把對方拉下來再次接吻，熱情地歡迎對方凌亂的呼吸與一點都不溫柔的纏綿；她的一腿也勾上了李迪奧的腰，讓兩人的下體緊貼後又不著痕跡地抬腰磨蹭。  
「嗯……那你給我好不好？我現在很想要了……」

  
純真外表之下淫蕩的一面最要人命。  
軟軟地抱怨等下要洗時很麻煩的話語都是煙幕彈，李迪奧把粗長的按摩棒插入李元熙的體內時，對方還是興奮得挺起了腰。  
「好喜歡、啊……快點……」  
李迪奧打開電源，機器陣陣的震動令李元熙馬上仰頭發出了長長的呻吟。李迪奧緩緩地讓按摩棒在對方體內進出，沒握住按摩棒的手撫上緊咬著棒身的穴口細細按壓；屬於情慾的液體把李元熙的腿間都沾得濕透，李迪奧惡趣味地把手指的液體抹到對方豐滿的胸部上，看到李元熙敏感地顫抖才滿意地收回了手。  
她把按摩棒推到李元熙體內的深處，把震動頻率調至隨機後便不再握住按摩棒的手把。李迪奧整個人跨坐到李元熙的腰間，然後把對方身上僅剩的內衣也推了上去；渾圓的柔軟胸部隨著她的動作彈了出來，李迪奧滿意地彎身以舌頭從對方的小腹一直舔到乳溝下方。  
「咬緊一點，我要開動囉。」  
李元熙本來就是很容易濕的體質，加上按摩棒震動的幅度並不小，每次震動時按摩棒都幾近要掉出來的感覺令她只能用力夾緊體內的異物；李迪奧在她胸前又是揉搓又是咬吻的動作更是令她一點都無法放鬆。多方的刺激令她的呻吟斷斷續續的，越是緊張就越是撩人的快感讓她眼角都不自覺地沾上了濕意。她輕輕咬著自己的手背，唇間傾瀉的淫聲浪語卻是一點都停不下來。  
「嗯嗯……要、要滑出來了……」  
「濕成那樣嗎？嗯？」  
「已經、好濕了……迪奧啊……」  
李迪奧撐起上身，往後看了一眼後伸手再次把按摩棒推至深處；按摩棒的震動幅度調至最高，李元熙幾乎馬上尖叫出聲。  
「太、太多了——！」  
「要到了嗎？」  
「要到、到了——啊啊啊！」  
高潮來得急促，李元熙感到自己不期然地夾緊了體內的按摩棒，小穴隨著心跳的節奏一下一下地吸吮著柱身，溫熱的液體隨著極樂的空白從深處流了出來。她感到震動停了下來，按摩棒毫無阻礙地被拉出，取而代之的是她熟悉不過的修長手指。李迪奧勾著指節把她體內泛濫的液體帶出來，穴壁受到磨擦的感覺讓李元熙再次細細呻吟出聲。  
「你裡面好濕……感覺像是泡溫泉一樣。」  
李元熙聽到對方的調侃後忍不住燒紅了臉。她們交換了一個節奏比較慢的吻，李迪奧想要抽身時被李元熙抱住了腰。  
「迪奧你……不用嗎？」  
李迪奧似乎被她問得猝不及防，僵硬了一瞬後又低頭親吻她。  
「當然想要啊……你要幫我嗎？」

  
李元熙讓他們交換了位置，當李迪奧躺在她身下、頭髮散落在枕頭上，半瞇著眼睛咬著手指看向自己時，她反而覺得自己可能是更局促的一方。她扯下李迪奧的內褲，才發現對方的下身也早已是濕得直流水；李元熙吞了一口口水，拿起還濕潤的按摩棒調到中等波速後便把前端抵上對方的穴口。  
她沒有讓按摩棒插入小穴內，而是在陰唇上大範圍地畫著圓，挑逗對方僅剩的理智。她滿意地看到李迪奧皺起了眉後，才開始把按摩棒的前端淺淺地進入對方體內，但每次都是只放進去幾秒又再次抽出；這樣的循環重複了好幾次後，李迪奧已經是被撩撥得無法自已的樣子。  
「別再弄了……快點、給我……」  
「好唷。」  
李元熙勾起嘴角，把按摩棒完全抽出後迅速把震動調至最強的模式，然後直直把它貼上李迪奧的陰蒂。她稍稍使力按壓了一、二、三次，對方便嗚咽著被她逼至高潮。  
她把按摩棒拋到一旁，湊上前去用唇封緘李迪奧的喘息。她們慵懶地交換著親吻，腿間濕答答的部分不時磨蹭著，尚未平息的慾火又悄悄地燒了起來。

  
沒關係，她們還有大把的時間去感受彼此——去把那些情慾燃燒殆盡。


End file.
